


Dragon

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bad Puns, Costumes, Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Dragon





	Dragon

Arthur _feels_ his brain flatlining.

“I have a pen,” Eames announces.

“What.” Inflectionless.

“Pen...” Eames motions to himself with it. “...dragon.”

Arthur hasn’t processed the costume yet. “_What._”

“Pen_dragon_.” Eames’ smile falters. “As in King of Camelot?”

Arthur blinks.

Eames tosses him a plastic crown. “Our couple’s costume, darling.”

* * *


End file.
